And, Action!
by 78Violetfan
Summary: Location: Los Angeles, California. Year: 2015. Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray have lost touch, they haven't seen each other for the last three years, what happens when they both end up cast in the same movie?...Will the sparks fly and have something more than friendship bloom or will the movie production end up totally awkward and weird?/it's a really bad summary but yeah...
1. Movie

**So, I don't know if this story will be any good or not, but I really wanted to write another multi-chapter Quinntana story so, I decided to do this. I really hope it's decent...**

**...It takes place a few years into the future and yeah...**

* * *

It seemed as if luck had finally changed for one Quinn Fabray, she went from being McKinley High's head Cheerio to the girl knocked up at 16, to the monstrous prom queen wannabe, to a skank, to a wheelchair bound blonde girl…and finally she made it to Yale University…

…Only to drop out during the middle of her second year. It's not that she had ever actually planned to drop out, but at the young age of 21 she was on her way to California to star in _Ridgewood_ a movie her professor had made her audition for. While in her first year at Yale he had noticed the natural acting talent Quinn had hidden inside, it's like it came from the heart, like she didn't even have to try and tap into it…it just flowed naturally. He threw many types of roles at her and she seemed to have nailed them all. So when the man approached her saying that he had sent a tape of her performing to one of his casting director friends she was shocked. He explained to her that he saw a true talent one that had no need to be fully trained and there was no need to waste it at the school.

A few short weeks later she was called out to New York, where the live auditions were held. The casting director wanted to meet her personally and have her re-audition for him. So she called up her friend Rachel Berry who was still attending NYADA, working on her career to become a Broadway sensation and she asked if she could stay in her apartment while she was in New York. Rachel, who fully supported her career choice of course agreed with much enthusiasm.

And now here she was sitting on a plane on her way to Los Angeles to begin the production of her very first starring role in her very first film. She was totally stoked.

* * *

Santana Lopez had, had it rough growing up in Lima Heights Adjacent. She'd been through a lot, what with her father's late nights at the hospital and her mom always jumping around with her own work, but hey had always cared for her. Always made sure she had what she wanted, or what she needed.

Growing up in the 'dangerous' part of Lima wasn't hard, it was easy to adapt to and she learned quite easily how to defend herself as she spent most of her time at her Abuela's, it was where she picked up her snarky, bitchy attitude. She never once thought the woman she looked up to so greatly would one day be so ashamed of her and it hurt her immensely, that one small thing could make someone hate her so much.

She's grown a lot as a person since then, or so she thinks she has. Moving away from Lima to New York after graduation hadn't been an easy thing to do, but with the support from her parents she had known she could do it. The struggles she faced coming to terms with herself as a person as well as the struggles she witnessed her friends face had always been an inspiration for the songs she had written and with them she produced her very first single which had later put her on the top charts and made Santana Lopez a household name with the release of her very first album.

Honestly, she had no idea how she had gotten to L.A. sure she knew there was a plane involved, but the really confusing part was that she was here to work on a movie. In her three years of experience of being in 'the business' she has not once made an attempt to step into the acting realm. She had no interest in it. This movie was different though, something about it had kind of put her in a daze making her want the role she had been offered. So without a second thought she accepted, and now here she was in Los Angeles, California getting ready to film her very first movie _Ridgewood_.

"Hello, Ms. Lopez." The doorman of the hotel greeted as she stepped out of the limo she had been riding in.

"Hi," She nodded stepping toward the door.

The man pulled the door open as a few other men stepped outside and grabbed her bags from the limo.

"Hope you had safe travels." One of the men said as they followed her into the hotel.

"It was very well, thank you." Santana replied as they headed into the building.

"You've got the master suite on the top floor." The other man said.

Again Santana was nodding, "all right, thank you." She walked over to the front desk.

"Ms. Lopez." The lady working the desk smiled, "here's your room key." She retrieved it from under the desk and handed it to the girl.

Santana continued her smile, "thank you." She said again before she turned back around, following the men with her bags to the elevator.

"So, movie?" One of the men asked.

Santana looked over her shoulder at the man, "excuse me?"

"I read that you accepted a role in a movie, and that's why you're in L.A.?" The guy asked.

Santana nodded, "oh, uh...yeah. Yes, I was offered a role in this film and I don't normally accept movie role's, but there was something about this one that really stood out to me."

"What's the movie about, why'd it stand out?"

Santana let out a soft chuckle, "yeah, I'm not really allowed to talk details." She explained.

"Ah."

"So are you working on any new music." The other man wondered, "my daughter's love you." He smiled.

Santana smirked, "yeah, actually I've been writing a little. I haven't actually started to record or anything, so it'll be a while before it's out. But I am working on something."

The elevator stopped and the signaled the ding as the doors slid open, Santana then led the men to her room, she slid the key into the door and pushed it open. "You can just set the bags down."

The men placed the bags on the floor in front of the couch before they turned back to the Latina, "is there anything else we can get you?"

"No thanks." Santana shook her head.

The men each nodded before they left the room closing the door behind them.

Santana sighed flopping onto the couch that rested behind her.

* * *

Quinn stepped into the airport after getting off of the plane. She walked over to collect her bags and was met with a man holding a sign with 'Fabray' written on it.

"Whoa." She stopped and looked at him for a moment before she walked forward, "hi." She greeted.

"Are you Ms. Fabray?" The man asked.

"Uh, Quinn." She nodded, "you can call me Quinn."

"All right." He lowered the sign, "Quinn, let me help you with your bags." He reached out and grabbed her luggage, "follow me outside."

She did as she was told, following him outside to a limo. He crossed over after putting the luggage down and popped the trunk open. He then walked back over to Quinn and opened the back door for her.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled climbing into the vehicle.

The man closed the door and then carried on placing the luggage into the trunk.

Quinn looked around, she had never been in a limo before.

She already felt nervous and all of this treatment only made the nerves grow.

A few minutes later the divider in the limo was lowered and the man was starting the engine, "we'll be arriving at the hotel momentarily." He told her.

"Okay." She smiled, "thanks."

The man gave her a little nod before he began to drive

Upon arriving at the hotel, the door was opened for her again. She gave the man a smile saying 'thank you' before she climbed out. She waited for the man to grab her bags before she was met with two bellboys who helped carry her luggage inside.

They followed her into the building which the doorman opened for her. Quinn walked over to the front desk.

"Hello, can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked.

Quinn nodded, "yes, Um, my name is Quinn Fabray, I was told I had a room booked here."

The woman nodded looking into her computer, she smiled, "yes, your room is on the third floor, 112." She grabbed a key from under the desk and handed it to the blonde.

"112? Thank you." Quinn accepted the key and then she made her way back to her bags.

"We'll follow you up." One of the bellboys said before Quinn walked toward the elevator, the two men followed her.

"So, you're in L.A." One of the bellboys said.

Quinn nodded, "I am." She gave him a weird nod, "I'm going to be working on a movie."

"A movie?" The other one spoke, "is it your first?"

"It is." Quinn smiled, "I haven't really had any major acting experience, only a few performances in school."

The first man nodded, "well good luck."

Quinn smiled again, "thanks." She looked toward the doors again and stepped through after they slid open.

The bellboys followed her to room 112, and once she let herself in they stepped in after her. "If you'd please just set the bags down?"

They did as she told, "would there be anything else?"

Quinn shook her head, "no, thank you." She smiled.

As soon as the door closed behind the bellboys Quinn sat down upon her bed, "oh, my God." She sighed.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the end of the first chapter, and there's more to come only if you'd like...**

**...Please review and let me know how it turned out, the first chapter might've been a little bit boring, but I hope it'll get better...**

**...and hopefully you'll stick with it, thank you so much for reading!**


	2. The Cast

**Hey, I'm very happy with the response I got from this story, I'm glad so many of you seem interested in it and I hope I live up to those expectations and whatnot...**

**...Thanks for checking it out and giving it a shot**

* * *

_"Is L.A. different than it was when we went there?"_ The voice on the other line asked.

Santana shook her head as she held the phone to her ear, "no," she said. She was still sitting upon the couch in her suite with her elbows resting on her knees. "It's exactly the same."

_"Exactly?"_

"Well," she looked around, "I actually feel like I'm in the same exact room."

_"Aren't you in a different hotel?"_

"Yes, but-"

_"Then how can the room be the same?"_

The Latina shook her head, "that's not what I meant." She stood up and walked over to the window, checking the view out before saying, "it's like the same." She explained, "it feels like the hotel we stayed in when we were here together." She smiled, "same flower patterns on the wall, the homey, cozy, feeling...all fancy and such."

_"Oh."_ There was a little laugh on the other side, _"I totally understand now."_

"I'm sure you do." Santana smirked looking at the road full of cars below.

_"When's the filming start?"_

Santana's head turned toward the door as she heard a knock from the other side, "this weekend. We're supposed to meet the cast first and do a table read or something." She crossed over to the door and pulled it open.

"Santana!" The man greeted with an open smile.

The Latina gave him a little smile pointing to the phone she still had pressed against her ear before she walked back toward the couch, "so actual filming starts in about five days." She said into the device.

_"Is someone with you?"_ The voice was curious.

"Yeah, it's just Avery."

Avery gave her a pointed look, "Santana, you were supposed to be in the lobby ten minutes ago." He said.

She gave him a little wave pointing to the phone once more. That earned her a slightly annoyed look so she decided to give in, "hey, can I call you back later? I'm kind of late for the greeting or whatever."

_"Yeah, okay."_

"All right, bye." After hearing the goodbye from her companion she hung up and looked at the man, "you've made your point," she said stopping any words from coming out of his mouth, "let's just get this thing going."

Avery gave her a nod before he walked to the door pulling it open and following her down to the lobby, their current destination.

* * *

Quinn had actually fallen asleep. It's basically her first day on the job and she had actually fallen asleep.

_Way to start out Fabray, _she internally cursed herself as she quickly brushed her hair and straightened her clothes. She gave herself a once over in the mirror before rushing out to one of her bags and trying to find a better suited outfit. "I have no idea what to wear!" She growled in frustration. She was supposed to be meeting the cast in a local cafe a few blocks over. And she was already ten minutes late. She had arrived in the hotel exactly three hours from when the meeting was supposed to be taking place but after all the excitement from the limousine and the hotel service she found herself lying on the bed in exhaustion.

She really hadn't meant to fall asleep, she swore she had only closed her eyes for a second.

That second turned out to be two hours.

"Ah!" She cried out when she found one of her casual dresses, "this'll work." _Really, this time it has to work _she had already gone through three other outfits. This wardrobe malfunction really wasn't helping her cause.

* * *

"Santana this is Harvey Lancaster, he's the casting director for _Ridgewood._" Avery explained when they reached the lobby.

"Yes, I remember." Santana smiled, "hello, Mr. Lancaster, it's nice to see you again." She shook the man's hand, "I apologize for my tardiness, I was on the phone." She pulled her hand away and shrugged, "always got something to do."

"It's quite all right." Harvey assured her, "we're waiting for another cast member who has been booked here as well." He looked around the other two a moment, "I haven't seen her yet, though."

Santana smirked, "see?" She looked at Avery, "I told you I wasn't the only one who was late."

The man gave her a pointed look, "now is not the time Santana."

She rolled her eyes, "Jeez, Theo lighten up."

* * *

"I have no idea what I'm gonna say to him." Quinn said as she slid her shoes on, "seriously, what could possibly make this day worse?" She looked toward the ceiling as if she was talking to God, "nothing." She whispered, "nothing could make it worse." She finished with her shoes and grabbed her purse before she practically leapt off the bed before rushing out of the room. "Hold the elevator!" She called to the gentleman that was stepping inside. He did as she asked and when she stepped inside she gave him a small smile, "thanks." She whispered.

"In a hurry?" He asked.

"Yeah...Lobby." She said noting that his hand was hovering around the buttons. As he pushed the main floor button he smiled, "I'm guessing you're late for something?"

Quinn nodded, "yes, there's a meeting I was supposed to be at fifteen minutes ago."

"And why are you late?" He wondered.

"Overslept." Quinn let out a sigh, "yeah, best excuse ever right?"

He laughed, "hey, I've heard it a few times." He smiled, "I'm J.R. by the way, Jacob Riley."

"Quinn Fabray." She told him taking his offered hand. "Do you work here?" She asked, only now seeing the uniform gracing his features.

He smiled, "yeah, I'm a chef, I work in the kitchen." He shrugged, "I also do room service."

She nodded, "sounds nice."

"It's not." He chuckled.

"Didn't really think so." As the elevator hit the second floor the doors opened and J.R. stepped out, "bye." Quinn said.

He looked at her, "I'll see you around." He gave her a smile that told her he was sure of that, before she could respond the doors closed and she was descending to the bottom floor. As the elevator stopped and the doors open she stepped out and let her eyes scan the room. She had to look twice but after a moment she spotted the casting director guy she had met a while back. She took a few steps closer, however something caught her eyes causing her to stop. _There's no way. _She shook her head.

"Ah! There she is!" The casting guy called out.

"Oh, my God." Quinn said as she got a closer look.

The object of her vision turned around fully upon hearing those words, "Quinn?" The Latina questioned, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Wait, you two know each other?" The man standing beside the darker girl wondered.

"Oh, my God." Quinn said louder. _Yeah, maybe this day could get worse._

"Miss Fabray," the casting guy, whom Quinn now remembered was named Harvey Lancaster smiled, "it's nice to see you again."

Quinn nodded, finally letting her eyes roam away from Santana, "Mr. Lancaster, hello." She gave him a small smile, "forgive my absence, I um...well I-I got distracted."

"I bet." Harvey smiled, "you've never seen L.A. have you?"

"No." Quinn shook her head, looking back to Santana, "I haven't."

"This is Santana Lopez," Mr. Lancaster continued.

"Quinn." Santana smiled, "it's been a while."

The blonde nodded, "it has." She smiled.

Mr. Lancaster shrugged, "you've met?" He inquired.

"High school." Santana said, "long time ago." She looked the blonde up and down before saying, "haven't changed have you? Still a bible thumper?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes in a pointed glare, "you're still you."

At that Santana smiled, "sure am." She then looked around, "Quinn, this is Theodore Avery, otherwise known as Theo or you know...my manager."

Quinn looked at him, "hi." She reached out and shook the man's hand, "Quinn Fabray."

Theo nodded before looking between the two girls before glancing toward Harvey, "shall we go?"

"Yes." Harvey nodded, "we do have to show up at that dinner at some point."

As the two men turned toward the door, Santana looked at Quinn, "why the hell are you in Los Angeles?...Last I knew you were at Yale." They too turned toward the door following closely behind.

"I quit." Quinn told her, "my acting professor got me an audition with Mr. Lancaster and I ended up getting the part." She sighed, "I thought you only sang."

"Why'd you think that?" Santana wondered.

"I read it in a magazine." Quinn shrugged, "also on _Access Hollywood _or whatever it was you said you'd probably never start acting. You loved singing too much."

"You checking up on me?" The Latina smirked.

"What?" Quinn looked at her, "uh, no." She laughed, "there was something on that show about Rachel and she wanted me to check it out so that-"

"You still talk to Frodo?" Santana smiled, "that's so cute...tell me, did either of you confess your love yet?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "you really haven't changed have you?"

Santana only smiled more as they reached the limo, "we're riding together." Theo told them as he held the door open the girls climbed inside before the men followed.

"So," Harvey started as the car began its travel. "Let's talk business." He smiled at the two women sitting across from each other. Santana had seated herself beside Theo close to the divider while Quinn had chosen a spot by the door, Harvey had sat beside her. "Characters," he smiled, "Santana, and Quinn you two must be wondering who the other is playing?"

Santana shrugged, looking toward the blonde, "do you die?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, "no."

"Neither do I." Santana remarked.

Mr. Lancaster eyed the two of them before he shrugged, "Quinn will be playing Teal Winters and Santana is Veronica Cortez -"

"Wait, what?" Santana shook her head, "she's Teal?" She looked at Quinn, "you're Teal?"

Quinn nodded, "and you're Veronica?"

Santana sighed, "oh, isn't that wonderful?"

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Lancaster wondered.

Quinn shrugged, "well, no-"

"Yeah." Santana said at the same time, when the other three looked her way she shrugged, "I don't wanna kiss her."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "please, Santana you'd be lucky to kiss me."

That caused the Latina to roll her eyes, "and you say _I'm_ the one who hasn't changed. You're still completely full of yourself."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Avery interrupted them before they could say more, "you girls have got to find a way around your issues, or one of you may be out of a job." He looked at Santana.

The Latina growled in frustration before she looked at Quinn, however neither one of them said anything more.

* * *

Once they arrived at the restaurant they made their way inside. "Ladies and gentlemen." Harvey started as he looked around, a table that seated fourteen, "I'd like you all to meet the director of this fine movie, Jessica Lawson, the lady who also happened to write the script." The woman he had pointed to had stood up, "thank you Harvey." She looked around the table at the cast who had each taken a seat, "hello, everyone, I'm glad you all could make it tonight. If you'd look around you you'll see that these thirteen people are those who'll be around you for the next five months, I hope that we can all get along well enough and hopefully this movie will be one to remember." She smiled, "so, we'll start by asking your name and the character you play." She nodded to the right of her where a man was seated before she took her seat.

"I'm Carlos DeValos, I play Inspector Enrique Ramirez."

"Chester Valentine, and I play Inspector Chaz Richards."

Seated next to Chester was a Hispanic woman who looked to be Quinn and Santana's age, "my name is Gabriella Ramirez and I'll be playing Adrian Cortez." Santana gave her a soft smile as she realized she was looking at her. As they continued around the table, Santana really only caught on to a few of their words. She was kind of preoccupied by the dinner that had been placed in front of them. She wasn't sure if she should start eating or not, but as soon as she noticed Jessica had began in her meal she did in her own. Without even realizing it the attention of the table had been spotted on her.

"Santana." Quinn whispered, causing her to glance her way. "It's your turn."

"Oh." She nodded taking a drink of her water to help clear her mouth, "hi." She smiled, "I'm Santana Lopez and I will be playing Veronica Cortez." She nodded, "yeah." She then looked at Quinn.

The blonde smiled, "hello, my name is Quinn Fabray and I will be playing the role of Teal Winters."

Beside Quinn a man cleared his throat, "good evening everyone my name is Mitchell Clarkson and my characters name is Kevin Haas."

After everyone had been introduced, small talk had erupted within the table. Santana however attempted to keep to herself, she had already set up a plan for this whole five months and that plan included keeping to herself for the most part. As well as working on new music for her next album. She had no need, nor did she want to get caught in the ideal world of her cast mates. Being secluded to herself was completely her goal.

Quinn she noticed was blending in quite well with the crowd. She had seemed to be deep in conversation with the girl across from her, Santana believed she had said her name was Jenicka Lawson, and the girl beside her the one playing Adrian who happened to be Santana's character's sister; Gabriella also happened to be in on Quinn's conversation.

* * *

As the dinner ended the crowd ended up saying goodbye and Santana quickly met Theo outside the restaurant. He hadn't been able to join in on their meal because he wasn't part of the cast nor was he the director or casting director and the table was only fit for fourteen people. "Where did you go?" She wondered as she met him at her limo.

"Just for a ride." He gave her a smirk as he propped open the door, "was it eventful?"

The girl shrugged, "don't know. I didn't really listen much."

Theo gave her a look, "what?" She asked, "I told you when we first met, I'm not a people person. That hasn't changed." She stood by the door, "why are you holding this open for me?" She asked, "just get in." He sighed muttering something about trying to be a gentleman before he climbed inside. Santana rolled her eyes at this however she too climbed inside, just as she was closing the door a flash of blonde caught her eye. She looked toward the door of the restaurant to see Quinn looking at her phone with a confused expression. "What the hell is she doing?" She muttered.

"What?" Theo asked, "who?" He leaned forward peering out the open space through the door, "oh, her." He said. Santana looked at him, he shrugged, "she seemed nice. What went down between you two in high school though?" That earned him a confused expression. He sighed, "you act like you hate her."

"I don't hate her." Santana said as she looked back out the door, Quinn was still looking at her phone. "I couldn't hate her if I tried." She muttered, sliding out of the limo and walking over to the girl beside the building, "you lost?"

Quinn looked up from her phone and sighed once she saw who was talking to her, "what do you want?"

"Don't be like that." The Latina snapped, "I was offering you a ride." She pointed to her limo, "we're staying at the same hotel, Quinn, I can take you."

Quinn eyed the limo a moment before she looked at the other girl, "fine." She nodded pushing the phone back into her purse before following the Latina to the vehicle.

* * *

**So, as always thank you much for your time, I hope the second chapter was as good as the first...**

**...Reviews are welcome, so if you'd like to leave one feel free, I'd love to know what you think...**

**...Thanks again!**


	3. Songbird

**Thank you again to everyone who is reading this, I find that truly amazing that people enjoy what I'm writing...**

**...Anyway, this chapter isn't extremely long but I promise they'll get longer at some point.**

* * *

The car ride back to the hotel would definitely go down in the top ten most awkward situations ever. Of course Theo had tried to lighten it up a little by making small talk to both Santana and Quinn, but as he never got any answers his attempts seemed to die down, and the definite awkwardness kicked down once again. Cause let's face it there is only so much discussions with yourself that you can have in public. So eventually Theo quit altogether and the ride stayed awkward completely.

How fun!

"Thank you." Quinn said as she scooted out of the vehicle smoothing some invisible wrinkles in her outfit.

"You look fine." Santana whispered before she shrugged, "and it was no problem."

Quinn stopped in her motions and looked at the ground as Santana turned back toward the limo, "so tomorrow morning?" Theo looked out the rolled window and nodded, "yes, I'll be here around 8:30 so don't be talking on your phone when I get there and make sure you get some sleep because we don't need you sleeping while we check out the studio."

"Aye, aye captain." Santana saluted with a roll of her eyes.

Theo gave her a disapproving look as the window rolled up before the vehicle began to travel away.

"You stayed?" Santana looked at the blonde still standing beside her.

"I was being polite." Quinn replied.

"Yeah, I'll give you that." Santana chuckled before she turned toward the building and they began making their way inside.

"What studio was he talking about?" Quinn asked, hoping to fill the little silence that drifted between them.

"Recording." Santana shrugged as the doorman pulled the door open, "new album."

"Oh." Quinn nodded.

Santana stopped, allowing the door to close once more as she pulled Quinn back outside. "Is it always going to be this way?" She wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Quinn, this," she gestured between herself and the other girl, "us, it's weird."

"It's not weird."

"We're not…it's not as simple as it used to be." Santana tried, "can't we just forget about wha-"

"It's forgotten." Quinn snapped before she turned back toward the door, allowing the man to pull it open before she continued inside.

Santana followed not even a step behind, "really? Cause you're acting like it's all you think-oh, no!"

Quinn looked at the girl taking in her freezing motion and her eyes widening, the blonde then looked in the direction Santana had been facing. Only to be met with a bright flash.

"Santana!" A man's voice called, "we heard the movie cast was meeting today. How'd it go!"

Another flash had Quinn looking at the floor.

"Tell, us about your new album!" Another voice wondered. "Is it the same sound or have you flavored it up a notch?"

The flashes continued, each seemingly getting brighter, "oh, God!" Quinn groaned covering her face the best she could.

Santana reached out and slipped her own hand into Quinn's and pulled her toward the elevator.

"Come on, Lopez, don't ignore us!"

"We just wanna know what's going on."

Quinn could here Santana murmuring something Spanish, but she couldn't understand what it was. Though she was quite certain they weren't pleasantries.

"Let us know about the film! Anything you can say about it."

"I'm not allowed to talk about it." Santana replied, "and the album's in the works."

After the elevator opened Quinn felt Santana pull her inside. As the doors slid closed the raven haired girl let her hand fall from her own. "I'm sorry." She told her. "I don't know how they found out where I was staying."

Quinn let out a small laugh as she wiped at her eyes, "I finally get why celebrities always wear sunglasses, even at night."

Santana chuckled, "yeah…it can get bad." She nodded, "but you better get used to it Q, pretty soon they'll be here for you."

Quinn gave her a smile as the elevator hit the third floor, "thanks again for the ride."

The other girl nodded, "of course." As Quinn stepped out of the elevator Santana stepped forward and held the door open as she watched the blonde walk away, "Q!" She called out.

Quinn turned around.

"Coffee in the morning?" Santana wondered, "I know a place."

The blonde raised an eyebrow as she looked at the Latina.

"We can catch up." Santana tried, "you know, maybe."

"Okay." Quinn agreed, "when?"

"I have to leave around 8:30, so let's try for 7:00?"

"See you in the lobby."

Santana smiled, but Quinn didn't catch it because she had turned away. As the elevator closed Santana pulled out her phone and pressed speed-dial number 4.

_"Hello?" _The voice answered almost immediately.

"Hey." Santana smiled, "met the cast."

_"How'd it go?"_

"Really well." Santana nodded, "turns out I'm working with an old friend."

_"Oh really?"_ They wondered, _"Who?"_

"It's Quinn." Santana replied, "Quinn Fabray."

_"Did I ever meet her?"_

"I don't think so. I have a picture of me, Brittany and her in the yearbook, it's in the cheerleading section, if you wanna check it out. Britts and I are in the uniforms, and Quinn was just in the picture. It was senior year, so 2012." The elevator opened and Santana stepped out making her way to her room, "I'm sorry, I know it's pretty late over there babe, but I figured you were waiting."

_"I was."_ The voice laughed._ "I love you."_

Santana smiled, "I love you, too." She pushed open the door and made her way to the bed to take of her shoes, "we saying goodnight?"

_"Unfortunately, I've got a lot of work to get to tomorrow."_

"Of course," Santana nodded, "Call me tomorrow?"

_"I will, love you."_

"Yeah, bye Cora." Santana clicked the end button and set the phone on the bedside table before she began to undress and change into her pajamas.

* * *

Quinn stepped out of the bathroom with her glasses resting on her face as she walked over to her bed and laid down. She sighed deeply and tried to think of anything except the coffee she would be getting with Santana in the morning. The effort was no use, her thoughts were always interrupted with pictures of the past merging with pictures of now. She frowned and grabbed her laptop from the bag that was beside her bed. After turning it on she clicked onto the media player and searched her artists for _Santana Lopez _she put the songs on loop and set the computer on the bedside table before she sunk down into the covers and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would take her soon.

_'For you there'll be no more crying_  
_For you the sun will be shining_  
_And I feel that when I'm with you_  
_It's alright I know it's right_

_To you I'll give the world_  
_To you I'll never be cold_  
_Cause I feel that when I'm with you_  
_It's all right I know it's right_

_And the songbirds are singing_  
_Like they know the score_  
_And I love you I love you I love you_  
_Like never before_

_And I wish you all the love in the world_  
_But most of all I wish it from myself_

_And the songbirds are singing_  
_Like they know the score_  
_And I love you I love you I love you_  
_Like never before'_

And now she was crying, _Songbird _was one of the few songs Santana had recorded that weren't her own. And it always seemed to make Quinn cry, she wasn't sure if it had anything to do with their past or if it was just the fact that the girl sounded absolutely amazing in the song, her voice was filled with emotion that was raw and pure. The kind of emotion you could only hope the artists you were listening too would be capable of showing through their music.

Quinn pulled her glasses off of her face and set them beside the computer as she grabbed her phone, she had three new messages.

All from Rachel.

**Hey, I want to know how everything's going!**  
**-Rach**

**Please, Quinn, I want every detail!**  
**-Rach**

**Hey, don't start ignoring me, please.**  
**-Rach**

Quinn shook her head with a laugh, the texts were all sent around the same time.

**I can assure you I'm not ignoring you. I promise you'll get every detail when things pick up.**  
**-Q**

As Quinn went to set the phone down she figured she'd let Rachel in on who she'll be working with, though she decided to have some fun with it.

**You'll never guess who I'm working with!**  
**-Q**

When Rachel got the message she'd actually have to guess, because it's Rachel and she'll just try for the hell of it.

And she'll assume she's right, of course.

Quinn set her phone down and closed her eyes as her favorite song filled her ears and it slowly took her to sleep.

* * *

**So there it is, thanks again for reading, and please review and let me know how it was.**


	4. Coffee

**Wow, it's been forever, and I do feel lame for it...sorry if you've been waiting forever for it...but here's chapter 4...**

* * *

Quinn woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Wiping at her eyes and yawning with a stretch she slid her glasses onto her face before grabbing her cell. She unlocked it to check her screen. **Five New Text Messages.** _How did I sleep through the first four? _Her phone was on as loud as it could go.

She scratched her head, yawning again as she opened the first message. It along with the other four were all from Rachel. As she suspected.

**Oh, My God! It's Kurt isn't it?**  
**-Rach**

**No. Wait, it can't be Kurt, he's still in NY working at the magazine…so that was a ridiculous guess. Hmm! I bet it's Mercedes, tell me I'm right!**  
**-Rach**

Quinn shook her head before she climbed out of the bed, shutting her laptop down which was still playing music as it had been hooked up all night. Being friends with Rachel Berry was never something she would've even considered when she first met the girl. She was nothing but irritating all the time. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy being her friend though, it's just that the girl got way excited over nothing.

After checking the time she realized she only had an hour before she needed to meet Santana down in the lobby for their coffee, so she made her way to the bathroom.

**No, Mercedes is in London, it can't be her-Tina works at the studio with Mike and Brittany…Oh, my God! Is it Finn?**  
**-Rach**

**No, no…It has to be Sam. Oh what a lovely reunion. That's so sweet!**  
**-Rach**

Quinn shook her head, a small chuckle escaping her lips, "this girl is impossible." She whispered as she turned the shower on before checking her last message.

**Honestly, Quinn, this is torture. Making me guess is completely unnecessary. Just tell me who you're working with!**  
**-Rach**

The blonde chuckled again before quickly sending her own message.

**It's Santana!**  
**-Q**

* * *

Santana had unfortunately woken up around 5:00 and she hadn't been able to get back to sleep. It's not like she was excited for this coffee thing with Quinn. Actually it was quite the opposite. She was freaking out about it. She hadn't seen or heard from Quinn since the summer after they had graduated from McKinley high. And she had never in a million years thought she'd be working with the blonde anytime in the future. She just figured the last time she had seen her was the last time she would see her.

And now she was pacing around her room because obviously this was the worst idea ever, she should've just kept her mouth shut when the blonde was leaving the elevator. Why had she asked her to coffee? "Work relationship, Santana." She whispered to herself, "this is all for work." She checked the time on her phone realizing it was around 6:15, "still forty-five minutes." She sighed, combing a hand through her hair she decided to get ready.

"It's just coffee." She reminded herself calmly, standing in front of the mirror in her bathroom. As she began to put her makeup on after changing after her shower her phone rang. Quickly she picked it up, "hello?"

"Good, you're up."

"Theo, you don't need to check on me. I told you I'd be up."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately I know you and you're word isn't always honest."

"Hey!" Santana growled, "my word means everything." She looked herself in the mirror fixing her eyeliner before she said, "I'm hanging up now…I'll see you at 8:30." She hung the phone up before glancing at the clock once more, 6: 35.

* * *

**No way! Santana, I should've guessed it. Wait…isn't that a problem, when was the last time you saw her?**  
**-Rach**

Quinn viewed the text before getting dressed, and pulling her makeup from her bag before texting a quick message back to her friend.

**You know.**  
**-Q**

**So it's bad? What exactly are you going to do about it? Are you talking to her?**  
**-Rach**

As she was typing her response another message interrupted.

**Of course you're talking to her that was a stupid question! But I think you knew what I meant.**  
**-Rach**

Quinn finished with her clothes starting on her eyeliner and eye shadow before finishing with her first reply.

**I'm actually getting ready to meet her for coffee. And I do know what you meant, San and I haven't talked since that summer, but we're both major characters in this movie so we're gonna set our past aside and focus on this project. We're meeting to catch up, but I'm set on the past staying where it should and just staying on friendly terms to get through this movie.**  
**-Q**

Quinn finished getting ready before she put all of her things away, she looked at the clock noticing there were only ten minutes left before she was to meet Santana in the lobby. She grabbed her phone expecting a reply from Rachel to come soon, she reached over and grabbed a book and began reading waiting for the time to pass.

**I'm a little disappointed about hearing that, I think you should talk about it. Clearly you still think about it. But whatever you decide to do I'll support you one hundred percent…that's what a best friend is for after all!**  
**-Rach**

She did have a point, Quinn did think about it, practically all the time. But it didn't change her mind, she still wasn't going to bring any part of the past up during conversation with Santana today, if the Latina brought it up however, that was a different story. She might just start talking about it then.

Maybe.

* * *

Santana pushed her way out of her door, right as her phone was ringing. She rolled her eyes, "God, Theo I said I'd be there." She growled before clicking her phone out and barking out a, "what?" The line was quiet a moment as Santana walked down to the elevator. She was leaving a little earlier because she didn't feel like running into Quinn at the elevator. Meeting in the lobby seemed so much better. "Hello?"

_"Baby, it's me. You sound mad." _Cora sounded.

"Oh, sorry." Santana relaxed, "I thought you were Theo."

_"ID?"_

"Didn't bother." She clicked the lobby button upon stepping inside and stepped back as a man in the hotel service uniform stepped in after her.

_"So you're up." _She could hear the smile in her voice.

Santana nodded, "yeah, but why are you? Isn't today your day off?"

The man in the uniform hopped out of the elevator as it stopped at Quinn's floor, the Latina let her eyes roam the area seeing if the blonde was in sight. Luckily she wasn't. _"Yeah, but I was hoping you were awake. I wanna know what you're doing today? I'm doing absolutely nothing, by the way."_

"Sounds nice." Santana smiled before saying, "I'm getting ready to get some coffee with Quinn-"

_"Oh, really?"_

Was that jealousy she was detecting? "Yes, we're gonna catch up a bit before I meet Theo to go to the studio I'll hopefully be working in for my album."

_"Oh…When do you start filming?" _If it was jealousy it didn't show anymore.

"A couple days. It gives me enough time to touch start on my music."

_"You'll let me listen to the demo's right?"_

"You'll definitely be hearing something." Santana promised as the elevator touched the bottom floor and the doors opened to let her out. As she walked over to one of the lobby couches she continued the chat with her girlfriend.

_"That girl's pretty though." _Cora said after a moment.

Santana looked toward the elevator waiting for the doors to reveal her coffee-mate. "What girl?" Letting her eyes drift around she grabbed a magazine from the table in front of her and began to flip through it a little.

_"Quinn." _Cora said after a pause,_ "she's pretty, and she's in that yearbook a lot. As a matter of fact the three of you seemed to always be together." _

"She's pretty?" Santana mumbled, "I hadn't really noticed." _Complete and total lie. _"And yeah, Britts, Q and I were best friends back in school. We were all pretty popular."

_"I noticed." _Cora sighed before saying, _"I've met Brittany…So why haven't I met Quinn?"_

Santana sighed scratching her forehead, she was trying to figure out how to say what she was thinking. "Q and I had a falling out." She finally said.

_"What happened?"_

"I…" She trailed off her eyes landing on the elevator which had just opened. Quinn was stepping out with a few other people and Santana suddenly lost her train of thought. The blonde wasn't really wearing anything special it was just one of her many simple Sunday dresses but the way the light from the hotel surrounded her, definitely added to the beauty of the girl. _Oh, yeah, I don't notice she's pretty! _"I gotta go." She finally said.

_"Wait, Sant-"_

"Hey." She stood up as Quinn approached her. "Right on time." She laughed pointing to her phone, "glad you're not making a habit out of being late."

Quinn shrugged with a small smile, "wouldn't wanna set of the ticking Spanish time bomb hidden inside of you."

That earned her a friendly glare, "not even fair…I don't that anymore."

As Santana led the blonde outside the air shifted to it's uncomfortable silence again, almost as if Santana's comment had shut the blonde out completely. "We're gonna walk." She said as she slipped her sunglasses on. "It's just over there."

"Okay."

She continued leading the girl down the street, carefully glancing around every minute or so to see to it that they weren't ambushed by paparazzi yet again before she rounded a corner. "This is an alley." Quinn said from behind.

"No, kidding." Santana bit back before wincing, it wasn't supposed to come out that harshly.

"I-I meant is this a shortcut?" Quinn replied quietly.

Santana stopped walking and turned around to face the girl who was a few steps behind, "no." she shook her head, "it's right here." She pointed down to the middle of the alleyway where a metal door was pressed into the redbrick building.

"This is a coffee place?"

"Yes." Santana nodded, "not many people come to it because it's not Starbucks." She shrugged making her way to the door, marked with the place's name 'Clover's' on it. She pulled it open in one swift motion and waited for Quinn to step inside before she followed. "They make great coffee though. As much as I love Starbucks and all I'd much rather be drinking this."

She watched Quinn take in the scenery before asking what coffee she wanted. The blonde then read the board behind people working the counter and said, "um…the hazelnut blend, please?" She answered holding out a few dollars.

Santana took the offered money and nodded, "all right, find a seat. I'll be back." Quickly the Latina reached the counter and ordered Quinn and her some coffee before stepping aside to wait for the drinks. After a few minutes she returned to the table she had found Quinn in. Sitting down she handed Quinn her coffee and change before taking a sip of her drink.

"I suspect people like Starbucks better because they can actually find it." Quinn said after a moment.

Santana rolled her eyes, "they'd find it if they were actually looking."

Quinn shrugged in response taking a drink. Santana watched her eyes lighten in delight. "It's good." The blonde agreed.

"Told you."

"Though they could do with a few windows…without so much light it kind of sends out a creepy vibe."

"A 'creepy vibe' how old are you?"

"Shut up."

"Coming here get's me away for a while." Santana told her, "it's good they have no windows because then it's easier for me to hide. I love all my success, believe me, I'm not bitter…but the paparazzi is hard to handle on a daily basis." She watched Quinn take in what she was saying before she looked around, "Clover's awesome, too." She added as an afterthought.

"How'd you find it?"

Santana smiled, that question was easy, "Brittany."

Quinn eyed her, quietly urging her to continue.

"After her graduation we went on a trip…it was supposed to be around the world, but neither of us could afford it." She watched Quinn look down a moment before she continued, "so I grabbed a U.S. map and told her to pick a state. She closed her eyes and pointed, and we came to California. We were wandering around one day and we ended up stumbling into this place and now every time I come to L.A. I come in here."

"How is Brittany?" Quinn wondered.

"She's good." Santana answered quickly, "I actually just talked to her yesterday before we went to meet the cast."

"How are…um…" She hesitated a moment before saying, "you guys?"

"We're not together anymore, Quinn."

The blonde's eyes widened, "no…I know…I just meant, after what happened-I mean did you-"

"Relax." Santana chuckled, "God, I don't remember you getting this worked up when you spoke to people." That earned her a glare. "Okay, no." She shrugged, "Britt and I were over after what happened. It just didn't work. I came to L.A. with her because even if we're not dating Britts is still my best friend. I can't just not have her in my life."

"Apparently you don't feel that way about me." Quinn mumbled.

Santana frowned, "Quinn." She sighed, "look, can we just…not?"

Hazel eyes met her brown ones for a moment before Quinn whispered, "I check up on you."

"I _knew_ it!"

Quinn had no reaction as she said, "I have both of your albums and I hate to admit that I love them so much, but obviously I knew I would because I've always liked your voice."

"Well, thanks…I'm glad you like them."

"If you're not with Brittany then who is it?"

"What makes you think there is someone?"

"Oh come on." Quinn rolled her eyes, "I've seen the tabloids and you're always with some mysterious blonde."

"She's not mysterious." Santana said, "she just always manages to cover her face when the camera's flash."

"See, I knew there was someone."

_Crap! _"Her name's Cora." Santana decided just to say it, "I met her when I was performing in New Jersey. We've been together for about a year."

"That's good." Quinn smiled, Santana noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah. I think so." Taking another sip of coffee she shrugged, "what about you, any new people for you?"

The blonde shook her head, "no….I dated about four guys when I was in school."

_Guys! Of course because she's straight. _Why did that bother her so much?

"But nothing ever lasted…you know me, I've never been good at love."

Santana shook her head at the frown Quinn had given her, "you know you'll find the right guy eventually, Quinn."

Quinn shrugged her reply off as she took another drink of her coffee, "I've gotta keep this place marked though." She said, "you weren't lying about the quality."

_The quality? _"Just make sure you're never followed, kay? I don't want this place to be ruined for me."

"Well, I'll stay away if you'd like."

"No. Come, just keep a look out."

"Yes," Quinn said, "because _I'm_ at risk of someone following me."

Santana laughed as her phone went off, she quickly pulled it from her pocket and after seeing it was Cora she clicked it to voicemail. "So, you're still hanging with Berry, correct?" As she set her phone on the table, she noticed Quinn nod. "Right, how is the Broadway thing going?"

"She's not on Broadway, yet. She's still attending NYADA, but she's been in three off-Broadway plays now, that's why she was on _Access Hollywood_."

"That's good for her…You still talk to the others?" As soon as the question left her lips she was certain she didn't want to know the answer to it. Of course Quinn kept in touch with the others, she wasn't the type of friend to just drop everyone, even if it had happened once in High School, that was a brief dropping and she apologized about fifty times to everyone. It's not like Quinn didn't try to talk to Santana after what happened. Santana was just to damn scared and to stubborn to admit to things Quinn wanted to talk about…so she shut her out completely.

"Mercedes is in London, I think she's working on an album there…her debut. Tina helps Mike who runs that company with Britt, which I'm sure you know."

"Yeah."

"Finn's working back home in the school with Mr. Schue, Puck recently moved from L.A to San Francisco because he met a girl from there, so he's actually moving out to commit with her."

Santana knew that, too. Surprisingly she and Puck kept in touch. The girl he'd met was actually pregnant and Puck was determined to not mess up this time.

"Kurt's working at a magazine in New York and he and Blaine are living together there and Sam just finished his first tour for that country album he made."

Santana's phone distracted her from the question she was about to ask, so she quickly looked at it. She had apparently missed two texts from Cora. And Theo was calling her now. She looked at the clock within her phone, "oh," She sat up, "God, I'm late…" She looked at Quinn who furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, but I have to meet Theo at the hotel and head to the studio."

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "okay."

"I'll talk to you later." Santana said, "you wanna walk back with me?"

"Uh, I think I'm gonna stay."

"Okay."

**Why'd you hang up on me earlier? And what, now you won't even answer my calls?**  
**-Cora**

_God, what the hell! _Santana rolled her eyes as she clicked into the other message.

**Baby, I'm sorry that was a bit out there. Just get back to me when you can.**  
**-Cora**

* * *

Quinn sighed looking around the small coffee shop some more. It wasn't crowded, and it smelled really lovely, like all of the pastries that were at the counters. She could definitely see why Santana loved it so much. It was homey, it kind of reminded her of The Lima Bean a little. Standing up she walked over and ordered herself a scone before pulling out her phone. She had turned it on silent, not wanting to disturb Santana, plus she was sure she'd be getting more texts from Rachel and she really didn't want to deal with them. **Two New Text Messages.**

**Ooh, I forgot to tell you, I've got another show in a couple of days, it's off-Broadway obviously, but it's RENT! I'm playing Maureen!**  
**-Rach**

**Right, and I wanted to wish you good luck on your coffee thing with Santana. I do hope I'm not annoying you too much and you consider telling me how it goes?**  
**-Rach**

Quinn walked out of the coffee shop and looked around the alleyway, she was wanting to sightsee, because it was one of the few days she'd be free, but she felt kind of lame doing it on her own and she wasn't quite sure she'd be able to make it back to the hotel once she started. So instead she decided to walk back to the hotel. She'd sightsee, she just wasn't exactly sure when.

* * *

**Thanks again for the support, thanks for reading and feel free to tell me what I need to do better if you'd like...**

**...Just let me know what you think!**


	5. Memories

**As always, I'm extremely grateful for your reviews, 59 in four chapters, that's so awsome, so thank you so, so much...I'm really glad you're enjoying the story!**

* * *

_"Santana…" Her name sounded amazing falling from those lips. The tone was sexy and crisp, and the flutter in her heart wasn't supposed to be there. Not like this. Not for her._

_"This is so wrong." She felt the words fall from her lips, shaking her head as she looked into those endless hazel eyes._

_Quinn was nodding, but neither of them pulled away, neither of them diminished the skin on skin contact they had achieved. It took another moment of silence and a shaky breath from the blonde beneath her before the Latina connected their lips again in a fiery passion. It didn't matter that it was wrong, neither one of them cared. If they had it would have stopped after the first time, and it hadn't._

_This was their third night together._

"Santana," Theo broke her out of her trip down memory lane as the limo rolled to a stop in front of a fancy L.A. Building. "It's here." He smiled, "you're gonna love this place, it's big and comfortable…automatic coffee machines."

"Sold." Santana smiled, "right there…that's what makes the deal." She lived on coffee.

Theo laughed as they exited the vehicle and started their way into the building. Her manager introduced them to the secretary at the front desk who pointed them down the hall where Theo led her into one of the studio rooms. "It's got great acoustics, and the vibe is sensational."

"Sensational, huh?" Santana chuckled looking around.

He wasn't wrong. The place was spacious and colorful, it wasn't decorated enough to kill her mood, it was mellow and exactly how she liked it.

"Of course if this isn't good enough-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Avery." Santana held up her hand, "it's perfect."

"Great! I'll get everything planned out, hopefully we can start recording in no time."

"Try tomorrow?" Santana requested to which her manager nodded.

As the man left the room Santana pulled her phone from her pocket and started taking photo's to send to Cora and Brittany.

**Check out the studio! I'm excited!**  
**-San**

She immediately got a text from Brittany who also linked a picture of her own.

**Oh, yeah, my studio's better! It's bigger, too!**  
**-Britt**

Santana chuckled. Brittany was a professional dancer. She had helped own and run a dance studio with Mike Chang who had married Tina who also had a hand in running the dance studio, however every once in a while Brittany took a leave from the studio and danced as a choreographer, getting jobs wherever they were available.

Right now the blonde was in Arizona working for one of the productions there. Santana had hopes that once the album was done and she could tour, Brittany could take a break from her own company and be a backup dancer for her.

They weren't as close as they used to be, in fact it had taken a while for them to reconnect after the summer with Quinn, but they still counted each other as best friends and Santana missed the ditzy blonde wholeheartedly.

Brittany had agreed that if she was picked to back Santana up she'd join her on tour, but it was only if she was chosen and it had to be by Santana's managing label and producer's not just by the singer herself.

**Lookin' good Britt-Britt, hope you kill it!**  
**-San**

Cora hadn't answered the message so Santana assumed she was busy and slipped her phone back into her pocket, taking in the scene of the studio again. She was in the mixing room, not the actual recording box, but whatever, it still looked good from where she was standing.

The door opened a minute later and Avery came inside, "they can fit you in tomorrow for a few hours at four."

Santana's mouth flashed into a grin. "Really?" She hadn't expected them to be open so soon. The man nodded and Santana laughed, "awesome!"

* * *

Quinn was back in the hotel soon enough, she was quite proud of herself, she hadn't gotten lost or distracted. Granted Clover's was only like a street away from the hotel, but still she was allowed to take pride in that, wasn't she? As she made her way to the elevator she retrieved her phone which was going off in her pocket. She hadn't realized she'd missed a text earlier, but she did because there were two in her inbox.

**Need to talk. Call me when you get a chance!**  
**-Rach**

**So, Rachel tells me you're an actress?**  
**-Sam**

Quinn smiled at the man's text. They had lost touch for a while but their friendship had rekindled last year when Quinn ran into him at the Lima Bean when she was visiting home and they had spent half the day at a table catching up. By the time Sam had to head back to his classes they had exchanged numbers and promised not to lose touch again.

He had dropped out of school a few months later and traveled over to L.A. to start his own career which had launched quickly seeing as he just finished a tour of his own.

**It's not quite official. I start filming soon enough, but until them it's still a dream. If you're in L.A. we should meet up.**  
**-Q**

The elevator opened just as she slipped her phone into her pocket and she sidestepped out of the way as an elderly couple stepped into the lobby before she stepped into the box. "Hey, you." A voice said causing her to quirk an eyebrow toward it's direction. She recognized the guy, she had ran into him the other day, he was nice and cute but she couldn't remember his name, "Quinn, right?"

_Of course you remembered! _Quinn cursed as she pushed her floor button, "yeah. I'm very sorry, I've completely blanked, you are?"

"J.R." He smiled.

"J.R." She nodded, "yeah, okay, Jacob Riley?"

"Yes." He was grinning ear to ear, seemingly ecstatic that she remembered him now "How'd that meeting go? Were you too late?"

She shook her head, "no, actually they waited for me. I definitely took note to never let it happen again though."

"Very professional."

"Incredibly so."

The elevator stopped at the second floor and the doors opened, "that's me." J.R. said regrettably, "I hope to see you soon, Quinn."

"You too." She smiled as he stepped out. The doors closed again and she watched floor two's light go off before floor three lit up and the doors swung open. Quinn pulled her phone back out an dialed Rachel's number, resting the phone against her ear as he made her way to her room.

It rang twice before, _"Quinn?" _was questioned from the other line.

"No. This is Rachel Berry _I _was calling for a Quinn Fabray." The blonde replied with a roll of her eyes.

_"Oh, haha." _The diva replied.

Quinn pushed her way into her room, "well, I'm sorry, I find it kind of stupid that you asked if this was Quinn when the name and number that appeared on your screen was Quinn Fabray's and I know that you, Rachel Berry, would _never _answer the phone without checking the ID first."

_"Okay, okay, I'm a moron, please stop talking in paragraphs. That's my thing."_

"Yeah, yeah." She kicked off her shoes as she flopped onto the bed, "so, you needed to talk to me?"

_"Yes. As you realized from my text earlier I've recently been cast as Maureen in an off-Broadway production of RENT and I'm not quite sure how to get into character. She's a total lesbian and I've never even experimented." _Rachel said jumping right to the point.

"And you're asking me?"

_"Well," _Rachel sighed, _"between the two of us you have way more experience in that department."_

"Define way more." Quinn said.

Rachel huffed, _"Quinn, come on, you and I both know all about you and Santana's-"_

"Stop."

_"I'm just saying-"_

"Rachel, you're my best friend and I love you but if you don't shut up right now I'll hang up and we'll never talk again."

The line was quiet.

Quinn sighed, "are you still there?"

Nothing.

"Oh, haha, Rachel come on. You know what I meant."

_"Look, I'm sorry I brought up what happened between you and Santana, I jus-"_

"Rachel." Quinn interrupted, "please."

_"Okay, but I still need help."_

The blonde scoffed, "oh, you do not. Being a lesbian is just like being straight but instead of being into guys you're into girls. The only reason you called me about this was because you were hoping we'd talk about my past with Santana or my present with Santana…or both really."

_"Well, that's only half true." _The singer admitted, _"I did want to share my off-Broadway news in a more personal way than text."_

"So, congratulations are in order then." Quinn smiled.

_"Yes, thank you. And Quinn, I do apologize, it was rude of me to intrude, but I do want you to know that you can talk me if you need to. You know that, right?"_

"I do, Rachel, yes."

_"And you'll still tell me about the movie, right? Even if it has nothing to do with that certain someone?"_

"Yes, you'll get movie details."

_"Great, okay, well I have to go. Kurt has a new line of clothing at the magazine and he said he really wants to show me."_

"Take pictures, I wanna see." Quinn replied, "we'll talk soon."

_"Absolutely…bye!"_

"Goodbye."

Quinn let her hand fall to the side, her phone resting below it on the bed. She closed her eyes, and sighed, trying her best to relax. She was in L.A., she was in Los Angeles and she was here to film a movie, the past is the past and there's no need for it to keep popping up. She swallowed hard as images began to float into her mind, words whispering through her ears.

_"I don't know how this happened." She was pacing in front of her. Quinn was sitting on the bed rubbing her eyes watching as the girl in front of her paced around, muttering frantically about how badly she'd screwed up. Sometimes her words would flutter between English and Spanish…"this is bad." She looked up, stopping in her tracks and locking eyes with Quinn._

_There were clothes scattered on the floor and the blonde noticed Santana had picked up her own and gotten dressed and she wondered how long the other girl had been awake, because the Latina had fallen asleep before she had the night before._

_Quinn's eyes were burning._

_"Oh, Quinn," Santana whispered, quickly taking a seat next to her, "no, no, no…don't cry, I didn't mean it like that."_

_She was crying?_

_"I just…Last night was good, it was…it was _really_ good, we just-I-I can't…" She paused, her eyes searching Quinn's face, as if the girl would have all the answers she needed._

_Quinn couldn't say anything though. She didn't know what the Latina was looking for, and whatever it was she was sure she didn't want to give it to her._

_"This." Santana tried again, "with you-"_

_"It's wrong." Quinn broke her off with a whisper._

_The shorter girl was nodding, but her eyes didn't break their connection with Quinn's. Quinn realized now that she was in fact crying, it was confirmed by the few tears that were rolling from her eyes. "We're wrong." Santana agreed, "so, so wrong."_

_Those words didn't stop her from pressing forward and capturing Quinn's lips in a sweet and longing kiss. Quinn's clothes were already off and it didn't take long for Santana's to join them. They kissed the entire time they made love, neither girl wanting to end it. Their lips stroked each other's, tongues touching only to stop for a moment when a name was whispered, moaned or screamed in the heat of passion._

* * *

"Which songs are you starting with?" Theo asked handing Santana a cup of coffee. "They're wanting sixteen on the album."

"Sixteen." Santana wondered taking a sip.

"Yup."

"Well, I've got a number of them written…my favorite by far is _Locked My Heart Away_."

"Santana Lopez: _Locked My Heart Away_." Her manager smiled, "it's a good title, too."

The girl wiggled her eyebrows, with a chuckle before checking her phone. Cora still hadn't replied and it'd been a couple hours since she had texted her earlier. Santana wondered if she was still angry, the text she'd gotten after hanging up on her was obviously sent in anger but there had been one that followed apologizing for that anger text so they were okay, right?

"You okay?" Avery asked, Santana looked up from the device noticing he was watching her, his eyebrows drawn in concern.

"Oh, yeah…just talking to Cora."

"Okay." His eyebrows pulled apart and he shrugged, "so songs?"

"Right…Well, I've got _Locked My Heart Away _and _Open Your heart. _I figured I could also use _Didn't Give A Damn _since it was pulled from the last album and I really want it out there…and _Stay a while_."

Avery was writing them down on a notepad as she listed them off, "that's four-since your band's out in New York for a few days we're gonna be working with the available company bands. Is that okay?"

Santana shrugged, "as long as they're not assholes."

The man laughed, he was happy to represent Santana. When the girl first started out, every person who met with her ended up backing out of the management position because her harsh attitude and brutal honesty cared them away. Theo, however, saw past all of that and inched his way into her life, getting to know the side of her that wasn't bitchy. He noticed the funny side, the charming side, the loving side and he honestly considered himself lucky to deal with someone as straightforward as Santana.

Early on in her career the managing label had thought it'd be smart to keep her sexuality on the down-low and she had respected their judgment for about half of the year, keeping her business to herself for as long as she could, but when the paparazzi caught her with a girl she hadn't even tried to deny it and a week later she had officially 'come out' on the tabloids. The moved didn't seem to affect her career in anyway, though. Sure, she got some hate here and there but it wasn't very often and whatever was thrown her way was simply ignored.

"So you and Quinn met in school?" Theo asked after a minute. Te comment came from nowhere other than curiosity, but it seemed the album discussion was over so he decided to take a stab into her personal life.

"Yes." Santana said, "freshman year of high school. We both tried out for cheerleading and she beat me for the captaincy. We became friends easily and started hanging out like every weekend with Brittany. We were close for a while, but we always ended up fighting."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. It's just the way we worked. We'd hate each other one day and have this huge fight and then we'd be best friends the next as if nothing had even happened."

"How long did that last?"

"All through high school." Santana told him, "then she went off to Yale and I went to New York…after that things changed. A lot."

The man was looking at her, intently, expecting her to say more and the thought alone made her chuckle darkly. "I'm not telling you my life story, okay?"

"Hey, I was just-"

"Drop it, Avery."

* * *

"The timing was wrong." Quinn whispered to herself. Tears had fallen from her cheeks but she hadn't bothered to wipe them away because she was alone. "Our timing was wrong, we weren't." She grabbed her laptop and clicked Santana's play list on again before clicking on one of the songs she was sure was written about her. _Heartbreak_. "We weren't wrong." She whispered again as the song filled her ears.

_'We're headed for a heartbreak_  
_Our love is done and over with_  
_There's only tears left to fill the holes_  
_Empty promises we can't ignore_  
_A hearts desire never fulfilled_  
_And I know it's a feeling I can't shake_  
_Baby, we're headed for a heartbreak'_

* * *

**All right, so, there's that chapter, I hope the update was good for you I think it's a pretty good chapter...**

**...Thanks so much for reading, and I'd appreciate any opinions you have on it...**


	6. Not Letting Go

**Thank you so much for the continuous support of this story...I love you all for reading and reviewing and whatnot it's awesome and greatly appreciated...**

**...Also, I myself have never been to L.A. so I've never actually been to any of these places that I list in the story and earlier I said Quinn was on the third floor room 112, which I'm keeping, I just don't know if that's the actual floor number, because I needed to pick a hotel...so I'm probably wrong...**

**...minor detail and I'm sorry for it being wrong...**

* * *

Quinn had listened to her music for the past hour, trying to clear her head and keep her mind out of the past. However after a few songs she realized in order to keep her past from popping into her brain shed probably have to stop listening to the voice from said past and switched to the play list containing no songs written and/or recorded by one Santana Lopez.

To occupy her mind she'd picked up the script for _Ridgewood_,one that each cast member had received upon notification that they had gotten the role. She had no idea when they would start shooting which scenes. She did know that the order of which would be determined at the table read they'd be having the following morning.

She was currently reading scene two. The first official murder scene. She wasn't really part of this scene; it actually included Kitrina Summers; a 16 year old actress from Illinois who had been in the 'business' for the past four years. Kitrina played Selena Davenport the best friend of the character Jerrika Winters who was being portrayed by Ariana Gregory. The two girls are attacked in the Winters' home while the parents are out and Teal; Quinn's character, also Jerrika's older sister is in Ridgewood College at a study group.

_The girls are watching TV laughing at whatever comedic program they had decided upon.  
__Jerrika: You know I saw Missy Flannigan talking to Kevin the other day.  
__Selena: (shrugging) So what? Let her have him he's just a dishonest asshole anyway.  
__Jerrika: (Chuckling) Hey, come on, you two weren't exclusive in the first place.  
__Selena: Should we actually have to set boundaries? He liked me, I liked him, that was that.  
__Jerrika: That's not how it works. Guys are stupid you have to actually sit them down and have a real conversation with them. Setting boundaries is completely necessary.  
__Selena: Whatever, I'm so ove-  
__[She breaks off as the TV flickers off.]  
__Jerrika: It does that sometimes (as she gets up to turn it back on) go on.  
__Selena: It's nothing…I just mean I'm done with him and if Missy wants him she can have him. He's not worth the trouble._

The sound of Quinn's ringtone going off pulled her away from the script. She tossed the thing onto the bed and retrieved the device from it's position on the bedside table.

**I'm actually in L.A. for a few days, I'd love to meet up.**  
**-Sam**

Quinn smiled. Out of everyone in Lima, Sam seemed to be the one she missed the most. Sure, she'd kept in touch with everyone, well, almost everyone. But Sam was definitely missed more than the rest of them.

**Awesome! When?**  
**-Q**

His response was immediate.

**I don't suppose you're free tonight? Around 6:00?**  
**-Sam**

Quinn glanced at the time on her phone, it was just after 10:00, that gave her eight free hours to find something decent to wear and get everything unpacked and situated.

**6:00 would be perfect.**  
**-Q**

**Great, how's Pho Filet sound?**  
**-Sam**

**I have no idea what or where that is.**  
**-Q**

She could practically hear Sam's chuckle as she pictured him reading her confession.

**We'll work something out. What hotel are you at?**  
**-Sam**

**Hollywood Roosevelt room 112. **  
**-Q**

**Well try 25 Degrees…I'll be there.**  
**-Sam**

She sent him a quick goodbye before sliding off the bed and walking to the bags she still hadn't unpacked. She threw them onto the bed and started to shift through the contents inside gently pulling things out and putting them away.

* * *

"Did you eat?" Theo asked as he and Santana walked back over to the car, "cause I'm hungry."

"Yeah, I was actually hoping you'd just drop me at the hotel."

The man closed the door once they were inside the vehicle and as the driver started rolling the car away from the curb Theo looked at her, pouting slightly, "so you won't join me for lunch?"

"It's only ten, it'd still be breakfast."

"Oh, whatever." The man rolled his eyes.

"No, I won't join you. I honestly just want to sleep. I've got that table read tomorrow and you said I'd be recording tomorrow too?"

"Yes, now we've got four songs already, right? They're all ready to go, music and everything?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded pulling out her phone. "I'll have to check my book for other songs, but I think right now the rest are only lyrics." She clicked the device back on, having turned it off so she could talk to the recording people. **Two New Text Messages. **She clicked into the first one from Cora.

**That studio looks cozy! I wanna visit…**  
**-Cora**

**How come you didn't tell me you were working with Quinn?**  
**-Britt**

Santana let her head hit the back of the seat, how had Brittany found that out? Had Quinn told her? She had meant to tell her, it had just slipped her mind.

**I don't know, I guess I just forgot.**  
**-San**

**I'd love for you to visit, I'll fly you out when you can.**  
**-San**

She pulled herself over to the side of the car to rest her head against the window. She hoped Brittany wasn't mad at her for not saying anything. She really had just spaced out on saying anything none of it was intentional. As the car pulled around streets Santana closed her eyes.

_"Is this a journal?" Quinn asked her eyebrow cocking up as smirk played on her lips._

_Santana rolled her eyes, pulling the book from her grasp, "it's not a journal." She replied._

_"Then why'd you pull it away?"_

_There was knock on the door pulling the girls' eyes away from one another and toward the door. Santana shrugged, tossing the book onto her bed as she walked over to the door. They were in a small apartment that her parents had helped her find a few days ago. The Lopez's had left that afternoon after bringing the rest of Santana's things into the Big Apple with a U-Haul. Quinn was here to help her unpack, she'd shown up with a bag and stated that since it was Santana's first night in a big city away from home she needed the company. That was about an hour ago, and the blonde had since then started grabbing boxes and put herself to work going through Santana's things._

_It wasn't as though Santana really cared, Quinn was a lot more organized than she was herself, so if the blonde wanted to do all the unpacking, she'd settle for lounging on the couch her father had insisted on giving her and watching._

_"Hi!" Brittany all but squealed when Santana had pulled the door open._

_"Brittany!" Santana laughed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came with Quinn." Brittany said, "she didn't tell you?"_

_Santana frowned looking over to the shorter blonde, "no, she didn't."_

_Quinn gave her a wicked look before saying, "oh, hey, just so you know I brought Brittany."_

_"Oh, gee thanks." Santana muttered sarcastically._

_"She insisted on finding the apartment on her own, when we got here, Brittany asked to borrow my car." Quinn shrugged._

_Santana nodded, looking back to the taller blonde, "so why'd you borrow her car?"_

_"This!" Brittany said stepping back into the hallway and pulling a full-length mirror into view. "I know that you were sad that the one in your house was actually attached to the door and you couldn't bring it with you so I bought you one."_

_Santana's grin turned into a full-blown smile, "I love you."_

_"I love you, too." Brittany smiled back, "I can only stay for the night though, after I have to get back home, I've got some summer school to make up and it starts on Monday."_

_Santana grabbed her hand and pulled her and the mirror into the apartment, closing the door behind, "is Quinn going back with you?"_

_"I'm taking a train." Brittany said, shaking her head. "We drove because Quinn's gotta have her car in Yale, she's meeting her mom there on…Tuesday? Right Quinn?"_

_The blonde, who had turned to the shelf Santana's father had put up, finished lining books up and turned back to her, "yeah…since I'm not going back I bought her a ticket for a train tomorrow at 2:00 and I'll drop her off on my way to see Rachel."_

_Santana frowned, "I can't drop her off?"_

_Quinn shrugged, "you can if you want." She turned back to the box she was standing at, "I really don't care…it was my idea for her to be here, I brought her here, I figured I'd drop her off. I planned on her staying more than one night though."_

_"You did?"_

_"I was going to." Brittany said, pulling Santana over to the couch with her, "Quinn's actually staying with Rachel tonight."_

_"You are?" Santana looked over at Quinn, "I thought you were staying here?"_

_"No." Quinn shook her head, propping a snow globe she'd just shaking up onto the bookshelf she was at. She turned to Santana, "I know you had to leave home early and you and Brittany didn't get a…" She shrugged embarrassedly, "…you know-proper goodbye-so when I said you shouldn't be alone on your first night here I meant you'd be with her."_

_Santana took the look on her friend's face in. She always thought it was funny when Quinn got embarrassed about certain 'adult' topics. Her cheeks always brightened with a blush and sometimes she wouldn't make eye contact._

_"My stuffs in my car." Quinn continued, "the bag I brought up was Brittany's…I'm staying with Rachel tonight and I'll be back to meet you guys for coffee around __noon."_

**Hey, I think my company's doing something in L.A…we could totally have an Unholy Trinity reunion!**  
**-Britt**

That was the text that pulled Santana away from her thoughts. She stared at the words for a few long minutes before the car rolled to a stop. "I'd thought you'd fallen asleep. Your eyes were closed for so long." Avery joked. Santana's eyes drifted over to the manager who gave her a soft chuckle before pointing toward the car door. "We're at the hotel." Santana stared at him a moment before looking outside toward the large building.

"Thanks." She muttered pushing the door open and climbing out of the vehicle. Sent a small wave toward the black vehicle as it pulled away before she made her way into the building, happy there was no paparazzi around at the moment. She still wondered how they had figured out she was staying here. During one of her interviews she had listed her top six favorite California hotels to stay in and the three she hated the most and this one was one of the ones she didn't like.

It was a complete lie, she loved the place, she was just hoping that if she had listed some she didn't like, no one would show up and hassle her during her stay, because they wouldn't bother checking this location.

She quickly made her way into the lobby and made a beeline for the elevator. Gripping tightly onto her phone she pushed past a couple of people, before a quiet, "hey, wait!" Caught her attention. She quickly looked around, wondering briefly if it was meant for her.

It was.

There was a little girl standing a few feet away from her in awe, "it is you." The girl smiled.

That was all it took for a wide smile to spread across her face, "hi." Santana greeted walking over to the girl, "and what's your name?"

"Annabelle."

"Annabelle." Santana repeated, "that's a pretty name." She crouched down to look at the girl.

"Not as pretty as Santana." Annabelle replied shyly making Santana's smile grow wider. "My mommy's right over there, if I get her will you take a picture with me?"

"Of course."

"Can I hug you?" The girl was hopeful.

"Why not?"

Annabelle giggled before wrapping her arms around the woman. Santana easily hugged the little girl back. She loved meeting fans, it was one of her favorite aspects of being famous. The girl clung to her for a few second before she pulled away, "I'm gonna get my mommy, stay." She held up her hand.

"I will."

Annabelle walked off only to return after a few moments with an older woman attached to her hand. "Mommy, this is Santana Lopez, Santana this is my mommy, Abigail."

"Hi." Abigail smiled, "my daughter's a huge fan." She held up her phone. "She really wants a picture."

Santana nodded, "fire away."

Annabelle skipped back over to the singer, and latched onto her before smiling widely at her mother. Santana too flashed her best smile and they took a few pictures before Annabelle hugged her once more with a big thank you. And then she and her mom were off.

Santana headed for the elevator once more and made her way up to the top floor to her room.

As she watched the elevator tick away the floors her eyes flashed to the doors when the machine stopped at floor three. She remembered this was the floor Quinn had gotten off at the night before. As the doors opened she waited, but the blonde didn't enter the compartment. Instead it was a man in uniform. He gave her a soft smile before hitting the lobby button. However, realization must've dawned on him because his eyes snapped back to her in a moment, "oh, my God!"

"Hi." Santana smiled.

"You're Santana Lopez."

"And you're J.R." She said reading his nametag.

He smiled, "yeah, uh, Jacob Riley." He nodded, "I-I-I heard you were staying in this hotel, but I wasn't sure…I thought-I thought it was just a rumor." He blushed.

"Oh, well, it's not." Santana shrugged, "it's nice to meet you. Though." She said. The elevator stopped a few more times as and a few people stepped in and out, before it made it's way up to the 12th and final floor, where Santana bid goodbye and stepped out.

**I don't know, I'll have to find out if we're free. I'll run it by Quinn.**  
**-San**

She had sent the text to the blonde dancer after she'd reached her room. She threw the device onto her bed before walking over to her closet to retrieve some more comfortable clothes. She'd decided on a pair of her Cheerio sweatpants and an old McKinley High t-shirt before she walked into the bathroom to grab a shower.

* * *

It was 1:30 by the time Quinn had everything in her room unpacked and situated the way she'd wanted it. Right now she was sitting at the desk in the room writing down what she knew of her schedule at the moment. She'd written the meeting that had happened yesterday and the fact that the table read was tomorrow morning. She set her pen down and reached for the stack of folders to her right. As she pulled the top two away from the stack something had fallen down fluttering to the floor.

Quinn stared at it a moment before setting the folders down and bending over to grab the paper.

She knew what this was before she'd even picked it up. In beautiful cursive writing the words _Your Eyes_ caught her attention.

_"What are you holding?" Santana asked as she stepped back Quinn's dorm room._

_"Uh!" Quinn was caught off guard, she looked at her desk and dropped the book down, "uh, n-nothing," she spun around to face her friend, "just…just-"_

_"Is that my journal?" Santana quirked an eyebrow._

_"No."_

_Santana walked over to the desk and grabbed the little black book, "are you sure, cause it looks like mine," she opened the book and looked at the cover, "and it has my name on it."_

_"Okay, so I know this looks bad," Quinn said shrugging, "and it kind of is, but I-"_

_Santana cut her off with her lips against hers. She pulled away after a few seconds and smiled, "you're cute when you're nervous."_

_Quinn eyed her a moment before she shrugged, "well, I…okay?"_

_Santana continued her smile as she flipped through the book, "so what were you reading?"_

_"I'm sorry." Quinn said, "I shouldn't have gone through the book, I jus-"_

_"Hey, stop." Santana shook her head, "I'm not mad. What were you reading?"_

_Quinn shrugged, "this." She turned the page a few times before pointing down do the one labeled _Your Eyes_. "It's beautiful."_

_"They're lyrics." Santana said, noting the pages within the book. "This one was written about you." She explained turning back to the book. "It's all been done before, every relationship is like a gentle war, but in your eyes there's only love inside, a uniting compromise." As she read the words from the paper Quinn watched her, lowering herself to sit upon her desk._

_"Santana." She said after a moment. The shorter girl seemed to have lost herself in the words upon the page._

_"Hmm?" She asked looking up at her._

_"I…" Quinn paused, "I-I love you."_

Quinn's eyes floated along the lyrics before she harshly folded the page up and slipped it into one of the folders. She then continued searching through the folders, looking for the notes on the short story she had started writing a few months ago.

There was no point trying to let go of her past. She got that now….She'd been trying to let go of it for the past three years and there was no way she'd be able too.

…And running back into Santana yesterday, realizing she'd be working with her for the next five months, there was no way she could put the past behind her and pretend like it had never happened.

The girl was right, yesterday when she said Quinn acted as if it was all she ever thought about…

…It definitely was…

* * *

Santana had ended up in the bed as soon as her shower was over. She'd fallen asleep like she'd planned, but she'd slept a lot longer than she had intended. When her eyes opened and searched for the clock she realized it was already 5:30. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, before stretching out her muscles, she figured she'd take a few moments to get dressed before heading down out to grab some food.

It only took her fifteen minutes to get ready and head into the elevator. Once she was inside she pulled out her phone and took notice of the few messages she had missed.

**I miss you like crazy, seriously New York is not the same without you!**  
**-Cora**

**You do that! I'm sure we'll be able to meet up.**  
**-Britt**

**I'm having your favorite for dinner tonight, it's sad, because it reminds me of you…**  
**-Cora**

"…yeah, the hotel is lovely…I actually looked up as much history as I could, the haunting stories don't really scare me though." She'd know that voice anywhere. As her eyes scanned the elevator, Santana saw up in front, between a few gentlemen in suits was Quinn, she was wearing a short red strapless dress, her hair was down and she kind of looked like she was heading out for a date.

_There is no way she met someone already!_ Santana craned her neck to see the figure Quinn had been talking to. It was a male, blonde, he had shaggy hair and sunglasses on and he was facing Quinn so she couldn't really see his face.

"Where exactly are we going?" Quinn asked.

"25 Degrees." The boy answered.

Santana's eyes widened _Sam! She and Trouty Mouth are back together?_ That couldn't be right, that morning in the coffee shop Quinn had said she wasn't seeing anyone. Hadn't she? As the elevator sounded signaling the final stop at the lobby Santana had decided on a destination. She'd be dining at 25 Degrees tonight. She pushed past the men in suits and followed the blondes to the restaurant taking note that their arms were linked together in that intimate way.

She managed to get a table near the couple and ordered herself a turkey burger with a Caesar salad with a Pinot Grigio. As she picked up her wine she watched Quinn sneak a fry from Sam's plate as the man took his sunglasses off.

"How'd you manage this hotel?" Sam wondered standing up and shrugging off his jacket.

"It's free." Quinn said, "I'm not paying for it. It was weird, I arrived at the airport and there was a man holding a sign with my name on it." She gave him her cute smile, "that's not something I see very often."

"Ah, but you liked it nonetheless."

"I did." Quinn agreed with a small giggle as she picked up her fork and began to eat her own salad.

Santana set her drink down and watched Sam start on his burger. It was weird, the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like it. She felt like throwing her drink in his face. Why was he here? More importantly, why was Quinn with him? And why was Santana feeling like this? Her heart hurt and it was driving her crazy. She wasn't supposed to feel like this. She had a girlfriend. She was in a healthy relationship with Cora, and she was happy with her. She hadn't thought of Quinn in years.

Okay, so maybe that was a little bit of a lie. She had thought of Quinn. Truthfully, Cora was the first girl after everything that had happened between her and Quinn that she'd actually tried a relationship with. She wasn't the first one who had wanted a relationship with her, but she was the first one she had committed to.

Santana started on her own food as Sam and Quinn talked about the tour the boy had just finished as well as a few stories Quinn had been writing in her free time while she was at Yale. Santana listened to them make plans to see the city together. She listened as Sam promised to show the girl around when she was free. And rolled her eyes as he promised to visit the set of the movie to celebrate her scoring a lead role.

"Why exactly are you in L.A.?" Quinn asked after a moment.

That caught Santana's attention, he hadn't come to see her?

Did that mean they weren't actually together? And did her heart literally just skip a beat?

"I've got a few tracks for my next album all set up and I wanna start laying them down." Sam answered with a smile, "I'm excited to be working on my new stuff."

"Ooh, I wanna listen." Quinn whined.

He smiled, "you totally can." He said picking up a napkin and wiping at his face, "I'll take you to the studio sometime…hey maybe we could duet?"

"Oh, I don't know." Quinn shied away, "I wouldn't wanna ruin your songs."

"Aw, come on!" Sam chuckled, "we rocked _Lucky_…and our snippet of _Marry You _was perfect." He nodded, "yeah, this'll be really cool…we could even write one together."

He had this really excited smile on his face and as Santana looked over to Quinn she could see the girl was still a little timid about the subject, but the hopeful look on the boy's face beat all her nerves as she shrugged with, "we'll see."

Sam did a small triumphant fist pump, "I'll take it!"

Sam's music wasn't bad. Santana wasn't a huge fan of Country and she knew for a fact that it wasn't Quinn's favorite either. However, when she had heard that Trouty Mouth had erupted into Country Music fame, she just had to have a listen, and his style wasn't too terrible. It actually had her buying the album. Right now it sat on the shelf beside Maroon 5 and Eminem, back in New York.

Santana watched heard a quiet ringtone and watched Quinn search through her purse and pull out her phone. Hazel eyes scanned the screen before a smile spread across her face, "look what Rachel just sent me." She chuckled showing the phone to the boy.

Sam looked up from his fries and stared at the screen, "what the hell is that?" He asked with a chuckle, before pushing a few more fries into his mouth.

Santana wondered if he was off his health kick. She remembered back in high school he was obsessed with the way his body looked, but seeing him eat a full plate of fries and a burger, he seemed to not care so much anymore.

"It's a pink flamingo dress." Quinn said, "and I don't mean the color is called pink flamingo…" She shook her head as she read the text Rachel sent, "it's part of this fashion thing at the magazine Kurt works at…" She broke off as another text came through. She started laughing, "She's too scared to tell him it's terrible…aw, I feel bad for her." She went to set the phone down before it went off again causing her to click into the message, "oh, my God, she has to wear it!"

That had Sam laughing with her.

A pink flamingo dress on Rachel Berry, yeah, Santana could see it now.

Santana's own phone went off a moment later causing her to look away from the pair of blondes. She pulled the device out and checked the name. It was Theo, telling her that she had a meeting with the executives at Westlake Recording Studios at 8:00, something about finalizing the schedule for her to start up on her album and meeting the house band there.

Slipping her phone away she took one last look at the couple near her before pulling away from the table and heading up to pay her bill. On her way back up to her room her mind was only on one thing:

The smile on Quinn's face.

She missed that smile and the twinkle in the blonde's beautiful hazel eyes.

And she hated how she wasn't the one putting it there. She hated how things had ended with Quinn.

And it was bad, because she could never fully let it go. And right now, for the first time in a while she really didn't think she wanted to just let it go anymore.

* * *

**...Okay, so there we have that chapter...**

**...Again thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!...Please let me know...**


	7. Three Years Ago

**Grr to me for not updating sooner!**

**I'm really sorry about that, but here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_"Thanks for letting me take the couch." Santana said as her parents finished pushing the furniture against the wall. She had just set down the last box of her belongings on the floor._

_"It's no problem, sweetie." Her mother replied._

_The three of them stood in the area, eyes tracing around, none of them were quite ready to say goodbye. The silence lasted a few moments before Mr. Lopez finally sighed, "well, I think that's everything."_

_Santana nodded, "yeah, papi it is."_

_Her parents each eyed her for another brief moment, dazzling smiles upon their faces. "Mija," her mother stepped over to her, "do you know how proud of you we are?"_

_"I could guess."_

_"We're gonna miss you so much." Mrs. Lopez wrapped the girl into her arms, "you be safe, and promise to call every weekend-"_

_"Ma-"_

_"Every weekend." Her mother said sternly._

_Santana shrugged softly, "every weekend…for now." She rolled her eyes at her mother's glare._

_"All right." Her father stiffened up, "I think it's time to go."_

_"Daddy, you don't have to be strong for me."_

_Mr. Lopez gave her a sheepish wave, "are you kidding? I'm perfectly fine." He smiled with his arms wide open, waiting for his little girl to fall into his embrace._

_"I love you, guys." Santana whispered._

_"We love you, too." Her father stated, "now remember, pepper spray."_

_Santana nodded, "I got it."_

_"Rape whistle."_

_"Dad-"_

_"I mean it, Santana, and keep your phone with you at all times, volume high."_

_"I know."_

_"And-"_

_"Antonio," Her mother interjected, "she's gonna be fine."_

_Santana gave a small nod as her father squeezed her against his chest once more before letting her slip away. "You call if you have any trouble." He said. "We love you honey, and wish you the best…send us all your magazine articles, would ya?"_

_Santana nodded with a soft chuckle. She could hear her mother sniffle and quickly turned to her, "you cry, I'll cry." She said, "and if that happens you all won't be going anywhere…so stop. Please?"_

_"Okay," Her mother nodded, wiping at her eyes, "just one more hug."_

_Santana happily obliged, and with a few more goodbyes (from her mother) and some warnings (her father) as well as a promise to call when they arrived back in Lima, the young girl was closing the door behind her parents._

_As she leaned against the hard wooden door, she sighed. Eighteen years old, two months out of high school and she was finally on her own. Living in the Big Apple._

_New York City._

_Santana let her eyes wander, thinking up ways to decorate her space._

_Her home._

_Letting out a deep breath the raven haired beauty set to work on unpacking. She moved onto the small kitchen space and picked up one of the three boxes on the floor in that area. She set the box on the table that her father had picked up for her at a flea market and cut the box open. It was the normal kitchen necessities. A black ceramic kitchen dish set; four plates, four bowls, four coffee mugs and four regular glasses. Then four sets of silverware._

_Santana set the plates in the cabinet above the stove and the bowls in the one next to it. The cups and glasses went on the other side of the plates. And the silverware went into the drawer below the counter that was linked to the sink and the stove._

_When she went to pick up the second box there was a knock on the door causing Santana to frown. It was most likely her father doing a quick check-up before leaving._

_She set the box upon the table beside the empty one before walking over to the door, where the knocking continued. "You don't have to worry, I'm fine." She said as she opened the door._

_"Well, I guess that's good to know."_

_"Quinn."_

_"You remember? I'm touched."_

_"Oh, haha."_

_"No, truly I am." Quinn replied, "It's good to know that even though you live in this big city you still have room in that little heart of yours for me."_

_"Little heart?"_

_"Big head…little heart."_

_Santana scoffed grabbing the blonde's wrist, "would you come in already."_

_"Well if it-"_

_"Shut up." Santana waved her hand, "could you just go back to normal Quinn, please? I miss her."_

_The blonde shrugged, "I'm not sure who that is."_

_Santana quirked an eyebrow._

_"Well, was it dorky Lucy back in middle school, celibate-bitchy Quinn, Cheerio Quinn, pregnant Quinn, HBIC Quinn, Conniving Quinn, Skanky Quinn, evil genius with a crazy messed up head Quinn or wheelchair Quinn? You see, I've been so many different me's I'm not sure which one I actually am." She shrugged setting her bag on the couch and turning to face Santana, "I think I suffer from multiple personality disorder."_

_Santana smirked, "or whoever writes your life really hates you."_

_"That could be."_

_"Your like a test dummy for every horrible thing that could happen to someone in life…and it's all happened in three years." Santana let out a chukcle, "you know I think wheelchair Quinn's personality is the one you stuck with…and that's pretty good for me."_

_"Are you sure, because you said you wanted normal Quinn back."_

_"It's okay."_

_"I'm sure she's in here somewhere, we just haven't met her yet."_

_"I'm okay with you, Q." Santana assured, slipping into the kitchen and grabbing some water from the fridge, tossing the blonde a bottle as she stopped at the table to continue with the box. "What are you doing here anyway."_

_"Oh," Quinn took a sip of her water before setting it beside her bag. And sitting on the couch with a box on the coffee table that rest in front of her. She opened the box mindlessly while explaining. "You see I figured since this was you first night in a big city away from home you wouldn't mind the company."_

_Santana cocked her head to the side, watching Quinn dig through the box._

_"So here I am." Quinn finished, "ooh, these curtains are really nice." She stood up, "you mind if I hang them."_

_Santana shook her head, "knock yourself out."_

_Quinn gave her a soft smile before she made her way to the windows and began to take down the old curtains, "you know I always assumed New York apartments would be a little trashy-that's how they are in movies-but this isn't that bad."_

_"It was when we first got here…my parents found this place for me about a month ago. They hired cleaners and movers to clean and furnish it, that's why it's looking so good. Mom and dad actually just left about fifteen minutes ago, dropped the couch and table off last minute."_

_"Yeah, I saw them outside."_

_"Did you follow us here?"_

_"No, why?" Quinn finished with the curtains and moved back to the box._

_"Well, I hadn't really given anyone my address, how'd you-"_

_"Brittany." Quinn interrupted, "I knew she had your address, and she was worried about you. I have to get to New Haven soon anyway so I just told her I'd swing by."_

_"And your mom let you come all alone."_

_Quinn gave her a look of exasperation, "you expect my mom start being all protective and mom-ish now? Please, she missed out on that role about fourteen years ago."_

_"Your mom stopped being a mom when you were four?"_

_"I was talking with my dad about politics when I was four, what do you think?"_

_Santana gave her a sad smile before she turned back to unpacking her kitchen, she quickly put all of the cooking utensils in whichever places she could find before grabbing the last kitchen box which was full of canned food items which she stacked in the shelf that was built into the wall of the room._

_When she had finished unpacking her final box Santana stood up and set the empty box upon the table with the other empties before taking a drink of her own water and wandering into the living room area. "How the hell did you get through four boxes in the time that I'd gotten through one."_

_"It's a secret talent of mine." Quinn smirked picking up another box, "this says bedroom."_

_Santana pointed to the door on the left, "get to work."_

_Quinn rolled her eyes but she set off in the direction anyway._

_Santana took a quick look around the area noticing the empty boxes were piled in a corner, and Quinn had moved the coffee table a few inches to better align with the couch, the TV was all set up along with the DVD player and some of Santana's DVD's. The Latina smiled to herself before grabbing another box she then walked to her room._

_Having a friend like Quinn was pretty damn useful._

_When she entered the room she set her box on the bed that her mother had made for her earlier and watched Quinn sift through the box._

_"Is this a journal?" Quinn asked her eyebrow cocking up as smirk played on her lips._

_Santana rolled her eyes, pulling the book from her grasp, "it's not a journal." She replied._

_"Then why'd you pull it away?"_

_There was knock on the door pulling the girls' eyes away from one another and toward the door. Santana shrugged, tossing the book onto her bed as she walked over to the door._

_"Hi!" Brittany all but squealed when Santana had pulled the door open._

_"Brittany!" Santana laughed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came with Quinn." Brittany said, "she didn't tell you?"_

_Santana frowned looking over to the shorter blonde, "no, she didn't."_

_Quinn gave her a wicked look before saying, "oh, hey, just so you know I brought Brittany."_

_"Oh, gee thanks." Santana muttered sarcastically._

_"She insisted on finding the apartment on her own, when we got here, Brittany asked to borrow my car." Quinn shrugged._

_Santana nodded, looking back to the taller blonde, "so why'd you borrow her car?"_

_"This!" Brittany said stepping back into the hallway and pulling a full-length mirror into view. "I know that you were sad that the one in your house was actually attached to the door and you couldn't bring it with you so I bought you one."_

_Santana's grin turned into a full-blown smile, "I love you."_

_"I love you, too." Brittany smiled back, "I can only stay for the night though, after I have to get back home, I've got some summer school to make up and it starts on Monday."_

_Santana grabbed her hand and pulled her and the mirror into the apartment, closing the door behind, "is Quinn going back with you?"_

_"I'm taking a train." Brittany said, shaking her head. "We drove because Quinn's gotta have her car in Yale, she's meeting her mom there on…Tuesday? Right Quinn?"_

_The blonde, who had turned to the shelf Santana's father had put up, finished lining books up and turned back to her, "yeah…since I'm not going back I bought her a ticket for a train tomorrow at 2:00 and I'll drop her off on my way to see Rachel."_

_Santana frowned, "I can't drop her off?"_

_Quinn shrugged, "you can if you want." She turned back to the box she was standing at, "I really don't care…it was my idea for her to be here, I brought her here, I figured I'd drop her off. I planned on her staying more than one night though."_

_"You did?"_

_"I was going to." Brittany said, pulling Santana over to the couch with her, "Quinn's actually staying with Rachel tonight."_

_"You are?" Santana looked over at Quinn, "I thought you were staying here?"_

_"No." Quinn shook her head, propping a snow globe she'd just shaking up onto the bookshelf she was at. She turned to Santana, "I know you had to leave home early and you and Brittany didn't get a…" She shrugged embarrassedly, "…you know-proper goodbye-so when I said you shouldn't be alone on your first night here I meant you'd be with her."_

_Santana took the look on her friend's face in. She always thought it was funny when Quinn got embarrassed about certain 'adult' topics. Her cheeks always brightened with a blush and sometimes she wouldn't make eye contact._

_"My stuffs in my car." Quinn continued, "the bag I brought up was Brittany's…I'm staying with Rachel tonight and I'll be back to meet you guys for coffee around noon."_

"Santana, San, hey!"

_I love that voice._

"Santana."

"Quinn." Santana whispered back.

"Hey."

She felt something shake her shoulder before she turned to the side. Quinn was looking at her with a concerned frown, her hand resting upon her shoulder.

"What?"

"It's your scene." Quinn said, nodding toward the table.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, "my what?" She looked around the area noticing there was no apartment in New York. Quinn's hair was longer, and there was no Brittany.

She was at a table full of cast members and the movie director.

The table read.

"Oh," She shook her head, "I'm so sorry, I must've spaced out." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat before picking up the script that was laying in front of it and flipping to the right page (after glancing at Quinn's). She then cleared her throat and glanced at the page before finding her line.

"We'll start up the scene again, starting with Teal's line. Quinn." Jessica; their director stated.

_"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention."_ Quinn read.  
_"No, it's uh-it's okay." _Santana whispered.  
_"It's not, I think I ruined it."  
"No, it's supposed to look like that."  
"Are you sure? It looks trashed."  
"I-I think it looks pretty good."  
_Quinn laughed, _"I really think you're just saying that…I'm Teal."  
"Teal?"  
"Yes, I know it's weird. Mom's favorite color and all."  
"No I like it." _Santana quickly interrupted. _"It's unique."  
"And you are."  
"Anything but…"_ Santana turned to the girl, _"I'm Veronica."  
_Quinn was staring back at her. And the hesitation with her next line wasn't written in the script. She blinked quickly before looking back at her lines, _"uh, do you go to-"_ She cleared her throat. _"Do you go to school here?"  
"Just transferred."_ Santana said, her eyes still on Quinn, _"from NYU."  
"NYU? That's impressive. Why'd you leave?"  
"Figured Cali's got something special for me."  
_Quinn nodded, _"Then I hope for your sake you find it."_

"I think I have." Santana whispered.

Quinn's head snapped her way, before her eyes glanced back to the script in front of her.

"I like it!" Jessica cried out with the clap of her hands, "brilliant, Santana scribble that in your script."

Santana's eyes looked around the table, noticing everyone looking at her. "W-what?" She asked, her eyes landing on Jessica. "I'm sorry."

"That line." Jessica stated, "girl, that was beautiful, I'm kind of ashamed I hadn't thought of it. Especially for what's to come between these two…write it down, don't forget." She ushered before turning to Mr. Lancaster, "Harvey, these two, where did you find them?"

Harvey let out a soft chuckle, "well, Miss Fabray came from Yale, a buddy of mine is a professor there and he sent me a tape from…"

Santana turned to Quinn as the man continued talking, "what am I supposed to add?"

Quinn; who was still staring at her script looked up with her piercing eyes, "huh?"

"What did I say?" Santana shrugged, "she got so hyped up about something and I don't even know what it was."

"The line, Santana."

"Which one?"

"I think I have." Quinn replied.

Santana started at her a moment before her eyes snapped wider, "wh…" _Did I say that out loud!_ "She wants me to add that?"

Quinn was nodding.

Santana gave her a soft chuckle, "I was hoping she'd like it." She shrugged picking up her pencil, eyes skimming the page for the line break to write it in.

"It's on the bottom." Quinn aided, before she reached out and pointed to the last line she had spoken. _Then for your sake I hope you find it._ "You know if you use a highlighter and highlight Veronica's name then it'll be easier for you to keep track." Quinn said.

Santana finished scribbling the line into her script before looking over to Quinn's, noticing that every one of Quinn's lines had Teal's name highlighted in green. She also notice Quinn had neatly written the line at the bottom of her script page as well. "Thanks." Santana said.

"All right." Jessica broke out, causing them to look at her with the rest of the cast. "That concludes this table read, we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow. Remember if everything goes smoothly during the table reads we'll begin filming this weekend." She gave them a smile as the cast began leaving the area. "You two." She stepped over cutting in front of Quinn and Santana. "Whatever you're doing keep it up." She gushed, "the chemistry between the two of you is unreal. It's like you've known each other your whole lives instead of only just meeting."

Quinn shook her head, "well, that's not technically true, we went to high school together."

"Oh, really?" Jessica asked. "Well, that explains a lot. Anyway, I love what you've been doing this entire time, so keep it up." She smiled before pushing past them.

Quinn and Santana shared a look before Jessica's voice pierced back through their ears, "although it would be better for you to not zone out tomorrow, Santana?"

The Latina looked at her, "of course, yeah…again, I'm really sorry about that."

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again." Jessica said before she walked off.

Santana let out a soft chuckle before she turned to Quinn, "crazy…" She shifted on her feet a moment before her eyes traced the contours of Quinn's face. "Hey, um, y-you wanna go get something to eat?"

She watched Quinn's smile fade, and her eyes shift up to her own. It caused Santana's heart to clench tightly. _No._ "Santana, I…I would love to, I just, I can't today_. _I've already got plans."

"Oh." Santana said, "well, okay…maybe we could do it after the table read tomorrow?"

"Yes." Quinn said quickly, before shaking her head, her cheeks tinting pink before she said, "tomorrow we'll eat…I mean we can eat today, but tomorrow we'll eat together." She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity before she said, "I'm just gonna…I'll see you tomorrow."

Santana gave her a nod a grin plastered on her face as she watched the blonde walk away.

* * *

**Okay, so there's that chapter!**

**Anyway, did anyone catch the last episode of Glee? I was actually really sad, and kind of scared for Brittany (and everyone else but Brittany definitely)...**

**I think the episode would've been better if it had been done in an earlier season because they had better actors (Dianna, Naya, Cory, Chris and Lea) but that episode was done really well and I definitely feel as though some of the newer people definitely have some good acting chops (Becca, Melissa, Blake (who I didn't really think was that great at first) and Jacob) to me I think those were the ones who definitely showed how good they could be in that episode...**

**...And lastly before I end my ramble on something you probably don't even care about, The Bram story I think is really good, the fact that Sam loved Brittany enough to go out and get her during that time was really cute and heartbreaking Chord did amazing in that episode. I love Brittany and Sam they work for me. I mean he got her Lady Tubbington to be with Lord Tubbington so they have a family, it just works!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
